Infants and small children are especially susceptible to banging their heads on hard surfaces due to falls or slips. The typical infant or small child will sustain multiple falls on hard surfaces before it can learn to sit, crawl or walk. For example, infants often crawl beneath chairs and tables. While underneath these items, the child will bang her head when attempting to stand up or lift her head. While the resulting injuries are not life threatening, they cause swelling and bruising about the head. Moreover, the bang or bump to the head is quite traumatic, causing the child to cry or become agitated.
Small children capable of walking or running are particularly vulnerable to falls against table corners, walls and other hard, pointed surfaces. In some instances, serious head injuries can result when a child bangs his or her head against any of these items.
Much of the protective headgear currently available for infants and children is neither fashionable, comfortable nor effective. Many are usually bulky and restrictive. Also, most of a the current protective headgear for small children and infants is not enjoyable to wear, nor is it designed for use in the house during daily activities such as playing, crawling, and learning to walk. Much of the protective headgear for children is designed for outdoor athletic activities, such as soccer, baseball and other contact sports, and is not suitable for everyday wear.
The present invention overcomes the problems of currently available protective headgear by providing a head protector that is attractive, comfortable and effectively provides the infant or child head protection for extended periods of time in a fun, enjoyable manner. The present invention is also low cost and may be worn daily by the infant or child.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a head protector protective headgear for infants and small children.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head protector which is lightweight and comfortable to wear and will not interfere with the wearer""s activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head protector that is enjoyable to wear by an infant or small child during their daily activities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a head protector that is configured to provide protection to at least the sides, top or rear of the wearer""s head.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the following drawings.